finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Eidolon (Final Fantasy XIII)
Eidolons (召喚獣, shoukanjuu, lit. summon beasts) are the summons in Final Fantasy XIII, a spirit belonging to only a single l'Cie whom they reflect in some matter. Datalog Eidolons These mystical entities reveal themselves before only to a select few l'Cie. It is said that they are saviors, come to rescue hopeless l'Cie who find themselves bound to a Focus against their will. If this is true, they offer a brand of salvation few indeed would seek willingly: without exception, Eidolons attack the l'Cie whose presences they grace. There have been no l’Cie in Cocoon for centuries, and as a result, no way of determining the truth behind tales of these beings. To the citizens of Cocoon, they remain the stuff of bedtime stories. Her Providence Her Providence sought nothing. Her Providence made nothing. She but looked on, silent in Her sorrow. The Goddess pitied mortals, destined as they were to die, and so She deigned to intervene in the hour of their greatest peril. She averted cataclysm that was to be, and put to rest the ones who would have robbed so many of what time fate had ordained. Her compassion did not end at this. The Goddess pitied also those subjected to that fate of Focus, crueler still than death. To them She sent Her messengers, to deliver hope when all was lost. :''-- Sermons of the seeress Paddra Nsu-Yeul'' Nature The Analects on the Goddess Etro suggest that Eidolons are, in fact, created by her and are her messengers, "to deliver hope when all was lost". The Goddess's page in the Analects is posted with a picture of Alexander, implying that the line does indeed refer to Eidolons. Eidolons' nature as mechanical beings would confer with the similar beings of fal'Cie, created by the other known gods of Final Fantasy XIII universe, Hallowed Pulse and Fell Lindzei. Acquiring Usually appearing when a l'Cie is in deep despair, an Eidolon appears to battle its l'Cie, immediately casting Doom on their respective summoner at the battle's start. The goal is not to reduce their HP to zero, but to fill their Gestalt Gauge to maximum within the allotted time. The methods of filling the Gestalt Gauge vary by Eidolon, but these methods are related to the three initial roles the character has available, including increasing chain bonuses for Commandos and Ravagers, defending against attacks for Sentinels, healing wounded allies for Medics, inflicting status ailments for Saboteurs and bestowing status enhancements for Synergists. After passing their test, the l'Cie can summon their Eidolons as allies. Summoned in Battle Eidolons are summoned by spending three Technical Points and fight alongside the summoning party member in battle while the other members temporarily leave. When summoned into battle, the summoner is temporarily invincible, making it a strategic asset in battle; if summoned right when the opponent is about to launch their attack, the party can summon an Eidolon and survive, as the summoner is temporarily invincible during the summoning animation. The time at which the Eidolon can stay is determined by its SP gauge, which decreases as time passes and also decreases whenever the Eidolon receives damage. In addition, the summoner has a Gestalt Gauge, which increases in the same way as how it increased when the player battled against that Eidolon. However, the gauge is quickly drained when the Eidolon runs out of SP. When both the SP and the Gestalt Gauges are reduced to zero, or if the summoner is knocked out, the Eidolon is dismissed. Additionally, one can activate Gestalt Mode (ドライビングモード Doraibingu Mōdo, lit. Driving Mode), a special ability that allows the Eidolon to change into a form the player can ride, shifting the battle to a more action-oriented tone in which button inputs correspond to attacks. Gestalt Mode's duration is determined by how high its Gestalt Gauge was when Gestalt Mode was initiated, and each attack subtracts a certain number of points from the gauge. It also allows access to the Eidolon's finisher, which immediately consumes all the points left in the gauge. Eidolons grow in strength as their summoner grows. Each Eidolon has a concept that defines their actions in battle. The finisher has three levels, LV1 finisher being the weakest, and LV3 finisher being the strongest. Spending more units when initiating the finisher doesn't affect its strength, only the level does. To finisher's level is determined by how much the player managed to increase the Gestalt Gauge during the time the Eidolon is summoned. When an Eidolon is dismissed in battle all party members regain maximum health and K.O. characters regain consciousness making summoning extremely useful as last resort. However, they don't deal as much damage as the party. List of Eidolons Shiva The Shiva sisters, Stiria and Nix, are Snow's Eidolons, obtained in Lake Bresha. They both have their own separate ATB gauge, but both will be dismissed if their shared SP falls to zero. In normal mode, Stiria focuses on the Medic and Ravager roles, healing Snow and dealing Ice-elemental damage on the enemies. Nix focuses on a Commando role, as her abilities are physical based, although she does have one spell at her disposal. While Stiria cannot be targeted by enemies, she can still be damaged by area-of-effect attacks. Snow's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by defending against enemy attacks. In Gestalt mode, the Shiva sisters transform into a motorcycle. Their concept is Rapid Blaster. Stiria's Abilities Nix's Abilities Gestalt Mode The Latin writing on the sphere of ice during the summoning animation reads: :Etro praedicatus, imperatores gemini ex thronis glacialis venient. Evenite, sorores agrorum hiemis! :By the grace of Etro, twin rulers arise from your icy thrones. Come forth, sisters of Winter wastes. :Nomen in sanguine et pactum in glaciei est. Shiva et suum coniunctum eternum et inexorabilium se leventur. :''A name in blood, a pact of ice. Shiva shall rise, her bond eternal and unyielding. Odin Odin is Lightning's Eidolon, obtained in the Vile Peaks. Odin is lightning-elemental and has many powerful and diverse physical and magical attacks. He also acts as a Sentinel, drawing all enemy attacks. As Odin has difficulty in driving up enemy chain gauges, it may be better to place Lightning in the role of Ravager to increase Odin's Gestalt Gauge. Lightning's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by healing herself and removing status ailments. In Gestalt mode, Odin transforms into the horse Sleipnir, named after Odin's horse in Norse mythology. His concept is Multi-Attacker. Abilities Gestalt Mode The Latin writing on the symbol that emerges from the ground when Lightning summons Odin reads: :Etro praedicatus, tonitrus tuum adventum annuntiet. Eveni, disparator factorum falsorunt. :''By grace of Etro, let thunder herald your arrival. Come forth, sunderer of falsehood. :Nomen in sanguine et pactum in veritate est. Odin et suum coniunctum eternum et inexorabilium se leventur. :''A name in blood, a pact of truth. Odin shall rise his bond eternal and unyielding. The plate on Odin's back (as a horse) reads: :Arma mea levis est, equus tonitrum componet. Nuntius veritatis sum. Odin me appellant. :''My weapon is light, my steed is thunder. I am the herald of truth. I am Odin. Odin's shield that becomes the horse's shoulder plate, says: :Custos veritatis. Subversor corruptionis. Odin. :''Keeper of truth. Destroyer of corruption. Odin. Brynhildr Brynhildr is Sazh's Eidolon, obtained in Nautilus Park. By default, Brynhildr is Fire-elemental, but Sazh can bestow En– spells on Brynhildr allowing her to change her elemental characteristics. Brynhildr is strong physically, but also has a wide array of spells based on which enhancements Sazh has cast on her. Sazh's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges and by augmenting himself and Brynhildr with status enhancements. In Gestalt mode, Brynhildr transforms into a race car with side mounted machine guns. Her concept is Gadget Master. Abilities Gestalt Mode Bahamut Bahamut is Fang's Eidolon, obtained in the Fifth Ark. Bahamut utilizes powerful non-elemental attacks, making him the Eidolon with the highest damage-dealing potential. However, as Bahamut's SP is rather low compared to other Eidolons, it may be a good idea for Fang to assume the role of Sentinel to increase the summoning time as well as to boost Bahamut's Gestalt Gauge whenever Fang is attacked while blocking. Fang's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, defending against attacks and inflicting status ailments upon enemies. In Gestalt mode, Bahamut allows Fang to ride him. His concept is Aerial Raver. Abilities Gestalt Mode Alexander Alexander is Hope's Eidolon, obtained in Vallis Media. Like Bahamut, Alexander also utilizes strong non-elemental attacks, however they are all physical types. Alexander draws in all enemy attacks and has the highest starting SP of all Eidolons. Another drawback to Alexander is that he is very slow moving around the battlefield. Hope's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, bestowing status enhancements, removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt mode, Alexander transforms into an immobile fortress hugging one edge of the battlefield. His concept is Tactical Commander. Abilities Gestalt Mode Hecatoncheir Hecatoncheir is Vanille's Eidolon, obtained in Mah'habara Subterra. Hecatoncheir is Earth-elemental and is the only Eidolon that possesses the Quake ability. However, he is also the only Eidolon that doesn't have Curaga, meaning Vanille must heal for herself. Vanille's Gestalt Gauge increases by driving up enemy chain gauges, inflicting and removing status ailments and restoring HP. In Gestalt Mode, Hecatoncheir transforms into a bipedal mech with four machine gun turrets. His concept is Shooting Blaster. Abilities Gestalt Mode Other Eidolons During the Pompa Sancta parade at Nautilus a number of Eidolons appear to enact a version of the War of Transgression, of the Sanctum l'Cie defeating Ragnarok. Before the parade Sazh comments, "They're putting Eidolons on a parade." However, these Eidolons are vastly different from the ones the party can summon, in that they appear organic in appearance rather than mechanic, and appear to be only special effect visuals generated for the purpose of the parade that bear allusion to the series past summons. The Eidolons seen at the parade are Carbuncle, Siren, Ramuh, Ifrit and Valefor. Music When fighting Eidolons, there are three possible battle themes that will accompany the fight. "Eidolons" ("召喚獣" Shoukanjuu lit. "Summon Beasts") plays during Snow's battle with the Shiva Sisters, Fang's battle with Bahamut, and Vanille's battle with Hecatoncheir. "Test of the L'Cie" ("世界の敵" Sekai no Teki lit. "Enemy of the World") plays during Sazh's battle with Brynhildr and Hope's battle with Alexander. Lightning's battle with Odin is the only one in which neither theme is featured, instead being accompanied by "Desperate Struggle" ("死闘" Shitou lit. "Battle to the Death"). Trivia *All of the Eidolons have writing somewhere on their body in an unknown script, which is part of neither Cocoon nor Pulse alphabet. The text is in Latin. For example, Odin's shoulder pauldron reads, "Custos Veritatis Subversor Corruptionis", which is Latin for "Keeper of Truth, Destroyer of Corruption". Curiously, Brynhildr is actually spelt as "Brynnhildr" in these texts. Etymology "Die Gestalt" is a German word for "form" or "shape". It is used in English to refer to a concept of "wholeness" in which the whole is greater than the sum of its parts. See also *List of Summons *Eidolons are in the previous games IV & IX *Espers (VI, XII) *Summon Materia (VII) *Guardian Forces (VIII) *Aeons (X) *Avatars (XI) pl:Eidolon (Final Fantasy XIII) Category:Final Fantasy XIII Category:Final Fantasy XIII Eidolons